BOY ( Because Of You )
by KkamjongWhite
Summary: No summary! this is crack pair... ( repost ) kaihun! Mpreg!


BOY !

.

.

.

.

.

BECAUSE OF YOU

Pair : kaihun! Slight little jonghun

Author : bubbletea94

BOYSLOVE!MPREG

.

.

.

.

Mrs typo bertebaran .. Dijamin gag ngerti kalo baca :D

.

.

'' kau harus bertahan chagi, tahanlah sebentar lagi.. kita akan sampai''

'' aku tak kuat kai,, AAKKHHH aku sudah tak kuat,, akurasa sudah mau keluar...''

sungguh tuhan, akusudah tak kuat, rasanya begitu sakit,, 'kumohon aegya

bertahanlah sebentar lagi jangan keluar dulu ne, jangan bikin appamu panic'

.

Oh tuhan ,, bagaimana ini ? aku tau ia merasa kesakitan,, tapi apa yg harus

kulakukan? Aku sudah berusaha melajukan mobil dikecepatan maksimal, aku tak

mau terjadi sesuatu,, ' tenanglah kai, jangan ikutan panic,, santai kai santai,,

pikirkan cara agar sehun tidak bertambah panic'

'' kumohon, jangan dulu chagii .. bertahanlah ,, tarik nafas keluarkan, tarik lagi

keluarkan''

.

.

.

Aku mengikuti apa yang kai bilang ,, ' tarik nafas, keluarkan tarik nafas keluarkan'

kulakukan secara teratur, dan BINGO,, ternyata itu bisa membuat diriku merasa

agak rileks...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

'' SUSTER, SUSTER TOLONG CEPAT,, ISTRIKU SUDAH MAU MELAHIRKAN'' aku

teriak agak keras agar suster suster pada denger suaraku .. dan yeahh, usahaku

berhasil kulihat beberapa suster berlari terbirit birirt kearahku membawa sebuah

ranjang ,, langsung saja ku rebahkan tuhbuh sehun diatas ranjang ..

'' berthanalah chagi''

'' maaf tuan, anda tibak bisa ikut masuk, silahkan urus administrasinya dahulu dan

silahkan tunggu diluar''

Salah satu suster mencegahku didepan pintu operasi, ddan aku tak diperbolehkan

masuk! Ahh sial,, mengapa aku tak diperbolehkan masuk eoh? Aku kan suaminya,

tapi kenapa aku tak boleh melihat proses persalinannya? Ck, ada ada saja -.-

.

.

.

.

.

.

2 TAHUN KEMUDIAN

''appa tendong tonghun(jonghun) appa'' rengek jonghun dengan logat anak kecil

kepada sang appa agar digendong..

'' aigoo aigoo,, anak apa minta dgendong eoh ? sini sayang appa gendong,, omoo !

jonghun? Kenapa kau berat sekali eoh? Ck, padahal umurmu baru 2th chagii'' ucap

kai sambil mengusap rambut jonghun sayang ...

'' ck, bagaimana ia tidak bertambah berat kai, kau saja selalu memanjakannya

dengan memberinya makanan makanan yang enak enak'' sehun berujar sambil

berjalan kearah 2 malaikat yang ia sayangi lalu mengecup sayang kening jonghun...

'' lihat chagi, eommamu sudah datang'' sambil mendudukkan kembali jonghun

ditempat duduk bayi '' kau tidak adil sehun,, mengapa hanya jonghun yang kau

cium ? kenapa aku suamimu tidak kau cium eoh? kemudian menyentil hidung

sehun gemas

'' AAWWww!,, sakit kai :( ck, kau ini sama anak sendiri saja cemburu.. hahaha ,

lihatlah chagii, appamu cemburu karena eomma tidak memberikan appamu kiss''

ucap sehun sambil berjongkok didepan jongun dan memeletkan lidah ke kai :p

'' mulai berani kau rupanya?''

'' Tentu saja aku berani padamu,, aku tidak akan kalah melawanmu''

'' tapi kau selalu kalah diranjang sayang'' ucap kai seduktif ditelinga sehun lalu memeluk sehun

dari belakang ... Sehun sampai merinding dibuatnya

.

.

.

'' kai,, belohkah aku bertanya sesuatu kepadamu?'' ucap sehun setelah membalikkan badan menghadap kai, tanpa melepas pelukannya

'' tentu, katakanlah'' seraya mengusap rambut sehun sayang

'' apa yang membuatmu bahagia didunia ini?'' tanya sehun sambil memainkan jari

jemar kai yang bertautandengan jarinya diatas perut ratanya

'' KARENA DIRIMU DAN BUAH HATI KITA '' ucap kai seraya mengecup kening

sehun sekilas..

'' hanya itukah kai? Tak ada yang lain?''

'' umm banyak sebetulnya,, apakah kau sangat ingin tau?''

'' tentu, aku sangat sangat ingin tau''

CUPP

Kai mengecup bibir sehun sekilas, dan iapun tersenyum melihat wajah sehun yang memerah ...

'' karena dirimu adalah malaikatku, karena dirimu adalah pujaan hatiku. karena

dirimu adalah separuh nafasku, karena dirimu adalah ibu dari anak anakku. karena

dirimu adalah orang yang paling aku sayang setelah eommaku. karena dirimu

adalah orang pertama yang membuatku jatuh cinta pada pesonamu. karena dirimu

adalah keajaibanku dan takdirku. karena dirimu adalah kebahagiaanku,

karena semua yang ada pada dirimu, aku bisa sangat bahagia diduna ini''

ucap kai lembut, seraya mempererat pelukannya terhadap sehun ..

.

.

sehun terharu? Tentu saja ia sangat terharu, ia merasa menjadi salah satu orang

yang beruntung didunia ini karena memiliki suami yang tampan, baik, perhatian,

dan juga selalu memberikan kasih sayang yang tulus kepadanya dan buah hatinya,

bahkan tanpa sadar ia telah meneteskan airmatanya saking bahagianya,,

'' GOMAWO kai, karena kau telah mempercayaiku menjadi kebahagiaanmu'' ucap

sehun seraya mengusap air matanya lembut ..

'' saranghae kim sehun''

'' nado sarnghae kai''

CUPP CUPP CUPP ...

THE END

Otte ? Jelekkan ? Emang iyaa :'(

Absurd banget lagiii .. Zzzz..

Dulu Gue cuman iseng iseng ngetik ini padahal, eh malah jdi cerita ..:D

Seberny wktu gue ketik dilaptop castnya bukan kaihun, tapi temen gue ama pacarnya hahaha ...


End file.
